El Fin de la Senda (Re-Edit y nueva versión!)
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Ryu, reconocido por rivales y amigos, continuaba buscando la maestría por la senda del guerrero. Una cruel pesadilla se asoma y una promesa que aun no le ha podido cumplir. Ryu es imbatible en combate, pero frágil en sentimientos. ¿Podrá vencer a Gouki, borrar todas esas pesadillas que lo atormentan y salvar a Sakura del cruel destino a evitar? (Remasterizado!)
1. Prólogo: Recuerdos, primera parte

_Como iba diciendo desde un comienzo, es el momento de reescribir esta saga. ¿Motivo? Por más cariño que tengo para dejarlo en simple como está, la razón de fuerza es que comenzaré a expandirme a todo el fandom español que anda más muerto que Nash (?). Además de también expandir mis horizontes en un futuro, al fandom completo y en inglés de SF. Los review y fic viejo se mantendrán para que sepan de la crítica que me hicieron en el pasado y en el avance de ahora como evolución y disciplina que he adquirido a lo largo de mis años. Hace seis años que escribí el que es éste, mi primer longfic y ahora, es momento de darles nuevos aires y mejor redactados pero en distinto fiction._

 _ **Street Fighter no me pertenece y es de Capcom y Yoshinori Ono.**_

* * *

 _Prólogo_

 _Recuerdos: primera parte_

Un nuevo torneo de artes marciales está por terminar en Japón y Takashi, el último campeón de artes marciales de Asia y experto en el estilo del Taekwondo, ha sucumbido ante los ataques mortíferos y efectivos de un guerrero. Aquel peleador que tomaba las acciones era un hombre moreno, de cabello y ojos castaños, un karategi blanco rasgado de pies y de hombros con un obi negro en la cintura que decía _"Fuu Rin Ka Zan"_ , poseía guantes rojos para pelear y con un extraño escrito indescifrable en la parte de las muñecas indescifrable y cinta roja atada a su cabeza flameante por el viento que revoloteaba… su elemento. Sin duda alguna era el dragón del viento, Ryu. Cuando escucharon su nombre en el inicio del mini torneo, recordaron al guerrero que había vencido a Sagat, el Emperador del Muay Thai hace casi cinco y seis años atrás en el primer torneo _Street Fighter_ y muchos, no podían creen que tenían a un verdadero arte marcialista ante sus ojos. La rapidez de sus golpes y la defensa férrea que presentaba Ryu dejó a muchos con la boca abierta. No era un luchador común, era una eminencia de la lucha.

— _¡Shoooryuuukeeen!—_ Y Takashi poco pudo hacer ante tan magistral golpe. Ryu había conectado un gancho ascendente y el campeón cae semi-inconsciente al piso. El primer campeón de Street Fighter como todo un guerrero con honor, ayudó a levantar al derrotado Takashi y le agradeció la pelea reñida que tuvieron durante diez minutos sin descanso alguno.

—Gracias campeón, fue una excelente batalla. De verdad agradezco haber sido tu oponente y espero que nuestros caminos se crucen nuevamente.

—Gracias a ti Ryu, conocerte es más que un honor para mí al enfrentar a un gran luchador como tú. —Replicó el ahora ex campeón.

—Aun me falta mucho por entrenar Takashi, pero estoy seguro que tú te harás mucho más fuerte y volveremos a encontrarnos. —La humildad de Ryu en la lucha era algo que muchos combatientes lo respetasen.

—¿No quedarás a la ceremonia de premiación? —Preguntó el Taekwondoin.

—No hay mayor premio y satisfacción que dar lo mejor de uno en el combate, tanto en la victoria como en la derrota. — Como siempre en sus palabras y agarrando su característico morral blanco, Ryu se despedía cordialmente de su contendiente y se marchaba nuevamente sin quedarse a la ceremonia para poder continuar con su viaje.

La experiencia fue más que satisfactoria para él, así el camino a ser un gran maestro de las artes marciales cada vez se hacía más y más difícil, pues había muchos oponentes a quienes debía enfrentar y otros quienes esperaban una revancha. Su lema era simple para algunos, complejo para él: _"Luchar Lo es Todo"_ , cuyo único objetivo era ser más fuerte y alcanzar la maestría total a punta de esfuerzo, años de dedicación y disciplina. Solitario y huérfano al nacer, Ryu a base de entrenamientos con su maestro Gouken, su rival Ken y los constantes viajes, buscaba la paz y la tranquilidad que le fue arrebatada cuando nació.

Mientras tanto, seguía por un camino solitario de tierra y casi desierto del valle japonés, descalzo y con un objetivo para llegar a descansar. Así que durante su trayecto a la cuna de su crianza, Suzaku, comenzaba a tener recuerdos de varios de sus rivales y amigos a quienes les tenía un profundo cariño y admiración para hacer más rápida la travesía y como forma de homenajearlos.

" _Cada vez más me enfrento a rivales más fuertes y la senda del guerrero se hace más lejana. Todavía me quedan oponentes fuertes que confrontar y también a las personas a las quienes le debo todo esto recorrido y superación. El Satsui no Hado ya no me ha dominado del todo y ha sido por ellos. Soy yo el verdadero poder, soy yo quien lo domina y no el poder oscuro a mí. Gracias al duro entrenamiento y al maestro Gouken por haber intentado sellar y salvar mi alma del demonio._

...

" _Ken… Sagat… Chun-Li… Cammy…_ _Guile… Rose… No sé en qué momento se convirtieron en grandes personas."_

Todo iba bien, pues cada uno de ellos fue crucial en su desarrollo como peleador de artes marciales, sea como amigos o rivales, pero cambió hasta que Ryu se quedo más tiempo pensando en aquella mujer que lo salvó en infinitas ocasiones de estar poseído por el Satsui no Hado, la chica que soñaba con ser como él y ser su alumna y que no había mencionado en aquellas personas con anterioridad.

" _En especial a ti, Sakura. De no ser por ti, mi alma habría sido destruida por el Satsui no Hado hace años. Más que al maestro Gouken, es a ti a quien debo agradecerte por haberme defendido esa vez. Me has acompañado en cada momento, aun cuando te he subestimado en cuanto a tus habilidades y tu determinación… qué equivocado estaba. A pesar de tener este poder no me has abandonado. A pesar de lo peligroso de este arte, has seguido entrenando hasta dominarlo desde cero y sin ayuda alguna. Contigo jamás perdí la humanidad y la cordura y todo lo contrario, tu determinación por proteger me han dado fuerzas para enfrentar cada desafío. Bison y Gouki lo intentaron una y otra vez y tú hiciste que volviera en sí"._

* * *

 _Ryu había perdido en forma parcial el control mental de Bison sobre él. Sagat, Ken y Sakura estaban débiles. Ya no podían hacer nada, pues estaban sin fuerzas porque Sagat había tenido un combate con él manipulado por el Satsui no Hado y el Psycho Power, mientras que Ken y Sakura pelearon contra el mismísimo Bison que estaba dispuesto a matarlo por no haberse unido a Shadaloo._

— _¡Mmmhpm! Muy bien Ryu… te ofrecí ser mi soldado. Tendrías todo lo que no pudiste tener, ¿y ahora intentas escapar de mi merced? ¡Así lo quisiste! —Antes de que el líder de Shadaloo atacase, una sombra más juvenil se posó enfrente de él y extendiendo sus brazos para impedirle el paso._

— _¡NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A RYU! ¡TENDRÁS QUE MATARME SI QUIERES LLEGAR A ÉL! —Aun no sabe como Sakura se pudo levantar a pesar de su cansancio. Su cuerpo solo se movió para defender al moribundo Ryu que yacía en cuclillas tras tal tortura sufrida. Sakura asumió su pose de combate desafiando a Bison quien sonreía sarcásticamente por la joven de apenas 16 años que se había interpuesto en su camino de asesinar a Ryu._

— _Eres valiente chiquilla, pero no estás a mi nivel. ¡SOY MUCHO MÁS PODEROSO QUE CUALQUIER OTRO HUMANO EN LA TIERRA!_

 _En eso Bison levita con su Psycho Power y se dirige hacia Sakura rápidamente en forma de proyectil giratorio envuelto en un aura purpura. El Psycho Crusher le llega de lleno a una agotada Sakura que sale disparada hacia un árbol chocando contra él y escuchándose un grito que hizo disipar parte del control mental de Bison. Ryu comenzaba a reaccionar al ver a la herida Sakura, gimiendo de dolor ante tal ataque. La chica ya completamente débil y a merced de Bison, éste se le acerca lentamente para darle el golpe final cuando el dragón de viento reaccionó con el Satsui no Hado sobre él, con los ojos rojo sangre, piel más morena y gi totalmente gris._

— _Vamos, Ryu, no me hagas perder el tiempo. Sabes que tu sangre te llama… ¡El instinto asesino que aclama por tu humanidad y despertar todo tu verdadero poder! ¿Quieres proteger a esta niña? ¡Entonces ódiame y libera todo tu potencial! —Extendía Bison sus brazos para atacar a la joven mientras las palabras se las dedicaba al caído Ryu._

" _¿Instinto, asesino? Acaso es el… ¿Satsui… no Hado?" —Decía Sakura en sus adentros, tratando de rezar para que Ryu no cometiera una locura._

— _Bien niña estúpida, ahora conocerás la muerte como deseas. ¡Prepárate para…! ¿Eh?_

 _Ryu aún con el Satsui no Hado reaccionaba tras soltar un grito de rabia y con el Ashura Senku se teletransporta a toda velocidad hacia Bison. Quedando totalmente de frente a él con la misma rabia y odio en tu interior y listo para volver a atacar._

— _He he… ¿estás furioso? ¡Atácame de una vez! —Nuevamente lo incitaba Bison para por fin tomar nuevamente control de su mente, cargando energías para atacar a Sakura como medio._

 _Lo que Bison no se esperaba es que Ryu no solamente bloqueó el ataque, sino que toda el aura roja que lo rodeaba se desvanecía por completo hasta volverse la nada misma. La humanidad había regresado al cuerpo del guerrero del viento hasta abrir sus ojos y recuperar esas castañas pupilas que el resto de los combatientes habían reconocido de él. Su mente estaba liberada, pero agotada. Sin embargo, su cuerpo actuaba por sí sólo, con la única misión de proteger a la joven tendida en el suelo._

 _¡SHIN! —Ryu se posicionaba debajo de la humanidad del dictador con un codazo al abdomen para desestabilizar…_

 _¡SHO! — Primer golpe y repitiendo a la zona de Bison con puño izquierdo…_

 _¡RYU! —Segundo golpe directo a la mandíbula con puño cambiado…_

 _¡KEEEEN! — Tercer y último golpe con el mismo brazo para elevar a Bison a los aires y hacer que su cuerpo comenzara a explotar con el mismo poder psíquico._

" _¡N-no! ¡Imposible! ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! ¡Cómo pudo li-liberarse de mi Psycho Power!" ¡NOOOOOO! ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

 _Un destello púrpura fue el indicio de que Bison había sido destruido, apoyado al parecer por Chun-Li y Guile en la destrucción del Psycho Drive en la base cercana de las tierras de Tailandia. Solamente unos segundos bastaron para que Ryu reaccionara tras su Shin Shōryūken aun sin dominar del todo y divisar el ambiente que lo rodeaba, con las nubes grises y el símbolo de Shadaloo en ellos disipándose para dar paso a la luz y el atardecer tailandés que habían sido opacados. Más importante, buscó a Ken, Sagat y Sakura y solamente los dos primeros estaban despiertos. Consciente de sus actos y de lo visto aún manipulado, lo primero que Ryu hizo fue buscar a la chica tras ver que el americano y el Emperador del Muay Thai lograron recomponerse._

 _Lentamente la joven flor de cerezo despertaba y tras sentir movimientos de reanimación, pudo observar a su salvador mientras sus avellanos ojos se abrían de sorpresa._

— _¿Estás bien? –Fue lo primero que dijo Ryu después que Sakura recobrara el conocimiento._

— _Sí. E-Eso… ¡Auch! Pa-rece… —A pesar del quejido, algo motivó a la joven a colocarse de pie y esta vez estar de frente a él y más firme._

— _Pronto te sentirás mejor, así que ahora descansa. —Sugirió Ryu y con la chica ayudada por Ken_

— _Gracias... Ryu-san... pero no descansaré... hasta que seas mi maestro... porque sé, que tienes el verdadero poder. —Comentó la herida chica y sumada a una sonrisa por parte de ella._

— _Aun soy un aprendiz en entrenamiento, por lo que no puedo entrenarte. Pero, ¿puedo prometerte que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, tendremos un combate? —Pidió el dragón de viento a Sakura, siendo lo suficiente en ella o un pequeño indicio de que ahora tendría más presente sus habilidades._

— _Claro que sí. Entrenaré muy duro hasta ese día. —Respondió Sakura con sinceridad y sin perder la sonrisa._

— _De acuerdo. ¡Ese es el espíritu! —Por primera vez y en la misma situación, Ryu volvió a mostrar una leve curvatura positiva en sus propios labios. Quizás sería cosa del destino el haber conocido a la joven que ahora quería ser como él de fuerte—. Nos vemos y descansa, Sakura. Adiós Ken, Sagat. Hasta un nuevo encuentro…_

 _Ryu lentamente se iba, pues Rose lo estaría esperando tras su duro combate y resolver algunas cuestiones más, por lo que les pidió que no se preocuparan de él, que los vería pronto, cuando los destinos vuelvan a cruzarse en un mismo camino y zanjando previamente una revancha contra Sagat, el mismo Masters y por supuesto… el añorado combate prometido a Sakura._

* * *

— _No sé qué haría sin ti Sakura. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? Hace casi tres años que no te veo desde el torneo S.I.N.…_ — Tan simples recuerdos de aquel combate contra Bison hicieron que en sus pensamientos, Ryu suspirara por aquel encuentro que se debía con ella y que lamentablemente no le había cumplido—. _Te necesito Sakura…_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando?

Se sintió confundido tras ese trance. Había suspirado por Sakura durante esa pelea contra el dictador, lo que él lo encontró bastante raro y en especial al rememorar esa promesa. Mirando para todos lados trató de entender porque lo había hecho. Es más, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza poder hacerlo, pero era una reflexión necesaria. Lo más extraño es que no pensaba en Sakura por la promesa de pelear juntos como en ese día, sino en exclusivamente verla. Tras su pequeña y transformada en larga divagación, siguió caminando tras llegar a un valle seco, pero hermoso gracias al ambiente del amanecer mientras su sombra se desvanecía de los terrenos con una única ruta en mente vía la senda solitaria hasta llegar a su natal cuna de crianza. La tierra de los castillos imperiales y Yamato: Suzaku.

Al llegar al dojo en el que se crió, pudo ver muchas cosas a su alrededor que permanecían como si nada hubiese pasado tras su última estancia antes de irse a Estados unidos en el torneo de Seth. El castillo y dojo seguía intacto, salvo alguna abertura en el tejado y los vidrios debido al temporal que sufrió Japón hace meses. El estanque también tenía algunos roces del mal tiempo hasta que finalmente Ryu entra al dojo y desempaca las pocas cosas que traía en su morral y las dejaba en el que era su cuarto. De muchos combates y una final reñida con Takashi, el cansancio de Ryu poco a poco se hizo notar.

Ya siendo el amanecer y con mucho sueño, el guerrero armaba el futón improvisado y se quedaría dormido minutos después. Mañana tendría tiempo de comer en la villa y de paso, visitaría a Retsu.

* * *

 _Goukentou, conocida como la isla de la muerte, dueña de los más terribles sucesos que uno se podría imaginar: velas, cadáveres, huesos y estatuas de un personaje en particular. Se trataba denuno de los protectores de Buda, o conocido también como uno de los protectores de Nio, "Ungyo", el símbolo de la muerte. En la cúspide de una roca de la isla en que se encontraba la estatua de Ungyo, con porte y firmeza de terminar un combate, se veía al hombre más temido y conocido como el "Amo de los Puños", Gouki._

 _Ryu despertaba tras su letargo sueño de Suzaku para aparecer en aquella maldita isla de su primer encuentro contra Gouki. Oscura la cueva en que no veía nada, cada paso suyo iluminaba la montaña cuando notó una mano en su camino. No estaba para nada cortada, pero si atravesada en su andar cuando se acercó a ver quién era y la sorpresa fue mayúscula…_

 _Era la mano y al acercarse más, el cuerpo de Chun-Li._

 _No podía creerlo. Trató de despertarla y nada, pues sus ojos en blanco indicaban que la china de Interpol había muerto y con signos de ki púrpura en su humanidad, sumado a las varias heridas que poseía. Trató de buscar un medio para saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo y observar mejor cuando lanzó su propio Denjin Hadōken hacia los aires para iluminar un poco. La sorpresa se convirtió en un terror inimaginable._

 _Guile, Cammy, Guy, Oro, Rose, Crimson Viper… todos muertos sin vida alguna con grandes marcas de heridas profundas. Incluso el joven aprendiz de Ken, Sean Matsuda, estaba en el más allá. Trató de buscar al responsable de todo esto y que no se encontraba, del cual, Ryu ya sospechaba quien es. ¿Tan grande fue la amenaza de Gouki para que sus amigos intervinieran, a defenderlo? Notó un pequeño ropaje de color rojo que le llamó la atención y al estar frente a su inerte cuerpo, descubrió que era Ken, quien murió a manos del Shun Goku Satsu de Gouki al descifrar los quince golpes del Asesinato Infernal Instantáneo con el último en su corazón. Extrañamente el guerrero del viento tuvo un desliz en su mente y recordó cómo había pasado: Masters había empujado a su mejor amigo para evitar que el golpe fatal llegase a él. Miró como Gouki salía de su cima y comenzaba nuevamente a pelear contra él, percatándose que habían peleado por casi una hora consecutiva al mirar sus propias heridas y las del hermano menor de su maestro pero en menor cantidad. Su cuerpo se movía solo y descontrolado, trataba de continuar peleando para hacerle mella, por más que sus esfuerzos sean inútiles._

 _Un Misogi evitó Ryu, pero sus piernas fueron el blanco final tras no apartar del todo el poderoso ataque que quedó inmóvil._

 _Todo era peor hasta que ve a una joven pelear contra el demonio para protegerlo. Sakura Kasugano con ímpetu y valor desafió a Gouki para que Ryu descansara, pero el mismo luchador Ansatsuken del viento sospechaba que terminaría de una mala manera. Intentó levantarse, pero la palma poderosa había hecho pedazos sus extremidades inferiores. No podía mover las piernas y veía como Gouki golpeaba y literalmente despedazaba a Sakura dándole todas las técnicas mortales del Satsui No Hado. Hasta que de un momento a otro, Gouki desaparecía de la nada, habiendo saltado para quedar por sobre la chica y con la palma de la mano apuntando con ki cargado en dirección hacia ella..._

 _Gritó para que se detuviera, pero fue demasiado tarde._

 _Ese fue el último esfuerzo._

 _El fin del camino del guerrero para alguien a quien le hizo una promesa, una que ya no podrá ser posible de cumplir._

 _Ryu extendiendo sus brazos en auxilio ve con sus propios ojos como la palma de Gouki partía a Sakura a la mitad en una escena que se volvería imborrable para él. El enorme chorro de sangre estalló en la isla y el amo de los puños miraba al su rival de toda la vida con un claro gesto de burla por enfrentarlo de esa manera. Ryu no podía apartar su mirada en la joven dividida en dos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente golpeando la tierra al ver a una joven llena de energía morir de aquella terrible y sádica manera. Gouki nuevamente preparaba el Shun Goku Satsu con un moribundo y psicológicamente destrozado guerrero errante como su siguiente blanco._

" _¡Muere tonto! ¡Shun Goku Satsu!"_

* * *

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!—

Ryu despertaba con seria agitación respiratoria y en su cuerpo, mirando para todos lados y sacudiendo su cabeza en forma desorientada para ver si estaban los cuerpos fallecidos de sus amigos. Vio su cuarto, su morral y nada más extraño alrededor suyo.

Continuaba en Suzaku y jamás había ido a Goukentou… sólo había sido una pesadilla, pero no cualquiera, sino la pesadilla más horrible que pudo haber tenido en toda su vida. Totalmente mucho más que ser poseído por el Satsui No Hado o la manipulación misma de Bison.

—¿Que fue eso? Sólo es una pesadilla. Maldita seas Gouki, ni en sueños me dejas en paz. —Despotricaba Ryu y quizás cuanto insulto más de por medio cuando se percató del mayor peligro que podía ocurrir y de aquella promesa misma—. Lo peor de todo es Sakura. ¿Cómo llegó a pasarle eso...? No, ¿cómo es posible que ella esté involucrada en todo esto? No sé que me sucede, pero algo me dice que debo verla lo antes posible. Corre gran riesgo si no hago algo, pero no. No ahora. Primero debo descansar, arreglar el dojo y con más tranquilidad volver a "ese lugar" lo antes posible.

Aún era de noche y Ryu supo que apenas podían ser las dos de la madrugada al acostumbrarse a los horarios en Suzaku sin necesidad de un reloj. Tras meditarlo un poco, se daba media vuelta para tratar de dormir una vez más y olvidar aquel terrible evento que presenciaron sus más grandes miedos, pero de alguna forma sentía que un mal presentimiento se avecinaba y todavía daba vueltas en su cabeza que Sakura estuviese allí, asesinada tan brutalmente a sangre fría. La noche se hacía eterna y Ryu no podía dormir hasta que tras horas después, pudo conciliar el sueño y esperando un nuevo día, con la urgencia de poder cumplir aquella promesa antes que aquellas pesadillas se convirtiesen en el futuro… en una cruel realidad.


	2. Prólogo: Recuerdos, segunda parte

**_No me quiero alargar, pero volvió el re-edit de este primer fic y lógicamente mejor redactado y cubriendo algunos vacios que dejé hace muchos años atrás. Que lo disfruten!_**

 ** _Los personajes son propiedad de Capcom._**

* * *

 _Prólogo_

 _Recuerdos: Segunda parte_

La mañana de Suzaku comenzaba a brillar y un sol brillante en contraste con el temporal de lluvias de ayer, bañaba la cara de Ryu quien apenas movía su cara e intentar dormir unos minutos extras. Nada fue posible y con un semblante más que desgastado, pudo levantarse tras esa _pesadilla viviente_ que sufrió anoche. Notando por la vista de Sol que podían ser casi la una de la tarde, se vistió con su mismo dogi de combate y salió hacia la villa cercana de Suzaku para ir por comida. Lo bueno de todo es que Ryu conocía a los lugareños desde años y ellos también lo reconocen así como al maestro Gouken y Retsu, por lo que no tuvo problemas en platicar con algunas personas y niños mientras comía con ellos como distracción.

Tenía que retirarse pronto para comprar algunos materiales de trabajo y dejar, al menos, un estado decente del dojo y castillo juntos antes de marcharse como siempre, así que amablemente les agradeció la comida —que le dijeron no era necesario pagar, sino un recibimiento por toda la ayuda posible— y hospitalidad e inmediatamente partió a una de las tiendas en que solamente le tomó minutos llegar. Encontró parte del material necesario y con gran peso encima de su espalda entre maderas de distinto tipo, pinturas, brochas y clavos—y que según el todo le sirve de entrenamiento— volvió colina arriba de regreso a su _hogar_ y dejar los materiales a un costado.

Ordenó de a poco y separó cada uno de los implementos y material de construcción incluyendo un serrucho, barniz con su brocha respectiva y un sellador de pegamento, pero nada de la comida, distracción de la mañana y el trabajo de ahora impidieron que volviera a rememorar aquella horrible pesadilla.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué? Esto nunca antes me había pasado. —Pensaba Ryu en voz alta mientras tomaba una de las maderas que tenía el tamaño fijo para ir al tejado—. Cada muerte me dolió bastante, pero nunca tanto como la última… Sentí que mi pecho iba a salir de mi cuerpo con tanta opresión. Puedo suponer que Gouki llegó a esos extremos para convencerme de que despierte el Satsui no Hado a como dé lugar, pero sé que la intervención de Sakura no me huele a simples coincidencias.

Ryu decidió no complicarse demasiado con tantas preguntas cuyas respuestas lo dejaban con más dudas que certezas, así que quiso hacer algo más constructivo y empezó a reparar el dojo de una buena vez. Con martillo en mano y varios clavos en mano, Ryu inició la reconstrucción de su morada subiendo por una de las escaleras dobles del lugar, sacando con cuidado una de las maderas secas y con musgo para proceder a martillar con unos golpes. El guerrero Ansatsuken continuó por varias horas hasta encontrarse con un lugar que nunca había sido reparado por Gouken, Retsu ni por él mismo en el pasado. Los recuerdos del dojo en Suzaku eran varios y una de las paredes de madera agujereada le despertó buenas memorias en su mente. Algo le decía que ese persona podría ayudarlo con lo que le sucedía, pues esbozó una sonrisa de un evento ocurrido hace catorce años atrás.

—Aun recuerdo lo primero que aplicamos de las enseñanzas del maestro Gouken, Ken…

* * *

 _—¡Ryu! ¡Ken! ¡Acérquense que es hora de entrenar y de enseñarles algo muy importante! — La voz de Gouken era prominente a pesar de ser un buen maestro y padre adoptivo. Ryu y Ken tenían una consola de videojuego que él mismo les regaló, pues el hijo único de los Masters ya no tenía ganas de irse de Suzaku a pesar de haberse negado hace dos años atrás y el japonés prácticamente era el hermano menor que jamás tuvo. Inmediatamente Ryu fue el primero en vestirse y Ken lo siguió de cerca. La disciplina en el joven de California increíblemente había tomado rumbo._

 _—¡Si, Maestro Gouken! —Una vez que llegaron al frente de él con sus dogi respectivos, en una reverencia se inclinaban y esperaban las instrucciones de su tutor que alegre los esperaba para una de las lecciones más importantes que daría._

 _—Sé que el entrenamiento debería comenzar más tarde —Gouken les daba libertad a los adolescentes para que jugaran o se entretuvieran en otras cosas que no fuesen entrenamiento o dojo—, pero me han sorprendido tanto sus progresos que creo que es momento de enseñarles algo más avanzado. Se trata de una de las técnicas más conocidas del Ansatsuken._

 _Desde los doce años que ambos practicaban artes marciales. Ryu era un chico disciplinado, mientras que Ken tuvo que aprender a la fuerza pero sin quedarse atrás. Ahora estaban nivelados y siendo muy jóvenes, Gouken reconoció que sus potenciales eran más que ilimitados._

 _—Se trata de una técnica que canaliza su ki, de la energía interna que nosotros poseemos y que podemos proyectarla en un haz de luz como si fuese un proyectil desde nuestras manos. —Terminó de hablar el gran maestro del puño._

 _—¿Es como si lanzáramos uno de los tantos rayos de Megaman? —Preguntó inocentemente Ken._

 _—Algo parecido, pero con nuestras propias manos. —Fue la respuesta de Gouken, pues era el mismo videojuego que les compró y que los chicos disfrutaban—. Eso sí, se requiere de mucha concentración. Les tomará un poco menos de tiempo aprenderla debido a sus dos años de práctica con artes marciales, pero aún así les pediré mucha, pero mucha paciencia y atención._

 _Tras el asentimiento de los guerreros adolescentes, Gouken con sus ojos cerrados inició una kata quedando en trance con su cuerpo firme y separado en posición normal con los pies a la altura de sus hombros. Luego, un pequeño giro para quedar en posición de combate cuando sus manos comenzaban a dar pequeños movimientos que Ryu y Ken veían involuntarios, pero que después notaron que la concentración del dichoso ki se dirigía directo a sus manos de forma intencional. Impresionados por la suavidad y calma de su maestro, ambos jóvenes observaban que Gouken giraba solo unos centímetros de su cadera con sus manos que se iban más hacia atrás a la altura de su hombro más retrasado. Las manos tomaban la forma de garras de animal y que analógicamente los chicos veían que su maestro rodeaba una pelota invisible del tamaño de fútbol. Un par de destellos salían del centro de aquel invisible cuerpo esférico hasta comenzar a iluminarse de un color azulado y blanco por momentos, dejando ver varias chispas de energía que comenzaron a tomar forma de aura e impresionando más ellos._

 _—¡HADOOOKEEEEN! —Después de exclamar el supuesto nombre de la técnica, Ryu y Ken abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa al ver que aquella aura materializada era lanzada con las mismas manos. La onda era disipada al impactar con la madera del lugar y sin destruirla, pues alguna explicación debía de tener o simplemente su maestro se contuvo para enseñarles—. El "Hadōken", golpe aural o espiritual, tiene un efecto destructivo contra objetos, pero ante una persona común y corriente puede enviarla lejos o darle severas heridas en su cuerpo. —Retomó Gouken la palabra y tomar su postura de maestro y con los ojos cerrados—. El mío fue una variación eléctrica, por lo que no hizo efecto en la madera del dojo para que ustedes pudiesen apreciarlo y sin que pueda yo dañar algo._

 _Al reabrir sus ojos, Gouken pudo observar que simultáneamente los chicos comenzaban a imitarlo de inmediato y con las mismas posturas que él hizo. En un principio pensaba que les tomaría trabajo controlar su ki a pesar de que podrían lograrlo en un buen tiempo transcurrido por sus entrenamientos previos, pero su impacto fue mayor al ver dos haz de luz saliendo de las manos de sus discípulos y la concentración que ambos tenían. Finalmente, ambos exclamaron el mismo nombre que escucharon y dos ondas de energía salían de sus manos hacia la misma pared de madera donde Gouken había lanzado su "Denjin" Hadōken._

 _La potencia no era gran cosa, pero si dejaron un agujero en el mismo lugar con la madera de color negro alrededor de ese espacio ya que era el Hadōken original y no el eléctrico. El maestro Ansatsuken se demoró poco tiempo en aprender, pero siendo casi un joven adulto para intentar perfeccionar. Ryu y Ken apenas eran dos adolecentes de catorce años que solamente con ver la técnica una vez pudieron realizarla. Gouken no se lo creía y una boca abierta de seis metros se dibujó en su rostro perdiendo toda compostura ante tamaña acción._

 _—Realmente pudimos, ¿no… Ken? —Dijo un agotado Ryu tras alegrarse por lograrlo._

 _—Sí, y esta técnica es asombrosamente cool… —Replicó un cansado, pero emocionado Ken._

 _Las caras de felicidad de los chicos se esfumaron al ver que dejaron una parte destruida y que posiblemente ambos como castigo tendrían que repararlo. No era algo grande, pero conociendo lo estricto de su maestro era obvia la responsabilidad de los dos—y que Ken recibía la gran parte de los regaños o Ryu arrastrado por su mejor amigo—. Gouken retomando su porte de maestro los notó, pero no hizo regaño alguno. Es más: se acercó a ambos chicos y depositó sus manos en el hombro de cada uno._

 _—Dejemos esa pared como está para que quede memoria de lo que ustedes han podido hacer en poco tiempo. Realmente ustedes tienen lo necesario para ser combatientes del mañana. Descansen ya que la primera vez los dejará más que agotados, y más tarde les ayudaré a perfeccionarlo._

 _Y con esa misma sonrisa, Gouken habló casual como padre con sus hijos y los muchos de sus combates así como del amigo de su maestro, Retsu._

* * *

—¿Dónde estarás, viejo amigo? Estoy seguro que tienes algo de la respuesta que necesito en estos momentos…

Y como si fuese el mismo destino encargado de todo, un sonido de helicóptero percibió Ryu y a un sujeto hablándole por un altoparlante sin necesidad de salir afuera para percatarse quién era, sino que salió para recibir a la misma persona con quien comparten el destrozo de esa pared de madera.

—¡RYUUUUUU! ¡OYE, ERRANTE DESGRACIADO! ¿¡NO VAS A RECIBIR A TU MEJOR AMIGO!? —Por más que el tono pudiese sonar algo molesta, habían garantes atisbos de alegría en el americano. Ken le hablaba del mismo helicóptero con su piloto.

—¡QUE SORPRESA KEN, PERO NO ES NECESARIO GRITAR COMO ESTÚPIDO! ¡ADEMÁS NO ESTOY SORDO! —Replicó Ryu para molestarlo.

Ken le dio instrucciones a su conductor de que descendiera en otro lado al notar los materiales de trabajo de Ryu y el arreglo respectivo al dojo porque después de la orden, desde el mismo vehículo aéreo se lanzaba hacia tierra para caer firme de cuclillas en frente de su mejor amigo, rival y hermano de toda la crianza. Ni el traje formal de negocios le impedía caer con estilo y conociendo su fuerza, sin daño alguno.

Éste era _Kenneth Masters_ , también conocido como _Ken_ , el _Dragón del Fuego Ansatsuken_ o como dicta su apodo norteamericano, el _Tigre Rojo_. Dominador absoluto del _Shōryūken_ , filántropo presidente de Masters Corporation y el campeón vigente del torneo de Artes Marciales de Estados Unidos por cuatro años consecutivos. Esta vez llegaba vestido con una camisa blanca corta, corbata roja y pantalones beige, en que Ryu debió intuir que venía de una reciente reunión de negocios. Ken al mismo tiempo se sorprende del regreso de Ryu a sus raíces.

Un choque de puños como siempre ha sido su saludo y despedida desde el mismo año en que se conocieron. Así siendo la tradición, ambos puños chocaban al mismo son.

—Que sorpresa verte aquí, Ken. Hace un par de años que no te veía por estos lados. —No era para menos, pues el americano tenía tiempo sin pisar estas tierras y le alegraba a Ryu tenerlo de regreso aunque fuese por un día.

—Hola Ken, ¿cómo estás? Bien, Ryu y gracias por preguntar. Quién diría que regresaras pronto a Suzaku. —Fueron las primeras palabras de Ken tras estar de frente con su mejor amigo y enarcando una ceja con fingidas muecas de indignación.

—Extrañaba tu sarcasmo, pero tienes razón, ¿qué tal estás tú, la compañía y Eliza? —Preguntó el guerrero del viento preguntando por él, la corporación y la vida familiar con su esposa.

—Todo genial y sin problemas. —De la falsa ofensa, Ken regresaba a su semblante alegre señalando con el dedo diciendo "bien"—. De hecho llegué ayer a Japón por asuntos de la compañía de acá y al día siguiente, o sea hoy, visitar al maestro Gouken. Ya sabes, los negocios últimamente me están quitando más tiempo del que yo pensaba.

—Descuida, Ken. El maestro sabe de ti, pero en estos momentos se encuentra en Osaka por problemas de salud y una extraña enfermedad al corazón. —Ken se erizó por la situación de Gouken que no era tan ajena a él, pues sabía de aquello—. Pero mandó una carta al maestro Retsu diciendo que está mucho mejor.

—Oh, bueno. Pues tendremos que ir mañana mismo. —Ken había visto los materiales con anterioridad cuando le pidió a su piloto descender a otro costado—. Veo que al menos has comenzado a reparar el dojo. Escuche las fuertes lluvias de Japón, pero contigo no tengo que preocuparme por nada. Puedo ayudarte como los viejos tiempos, ¿no? —comentó esto último tras quitarse su chaqueta formal.

—Claro que sí. Pasa, pero antes tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Ese último tono de Ryu preocupó a su mejor amigo, pero recuperando las sonrisas con esta nueva reunión no programada, Ken entra al dojo y el japonés le ofrece una taza de té para acompañar el día antes de ayudarlo con la reconstrucción de los dos edificios. Tras un breve silencio de segundos mientras Ryu servía la bebida caliente, Ken inicia las acciones para iniciar una conversación más que casual pasando por más de media hora y con ambos sin callarse, hablando de cualquier tema con tal de distraerse.

—Pues ya habiendo salido del pánico del crucero donde peleaste contra Seth, fue bastante gracioso el plan de Chun-Li y Sakura cuando se hicieron pasar por invitadas de honor para infiltrarse en S.I.N., esto mientras rescataba a mi princesa Eliza y tú peleabas contra ese copiador barato.

—Sigues siendo un hablador, Ken—. Replicaba Ryu con una risa leve—. Aun debo decir que fue más gracioso ver las caras de Maya y Li trabajando juntas cuando se juraron odio eterno en un comienzo.

—Y cuando se unieron con esa loca de Juri se les fue toda la rivalidad. ¿Quién pensaría que esa misma mujer de Maya era una agente encubierta de la CIA que buscaba justicia por su fallecido esposo? —Comentó el americano en curiosidad pasada y acostumbrándose a llamarla por el nombre real que el encubierto de la CIA.

—Tienes razón en ello, pero bueno. Fueron muchas anécdotas de esa escena misma: regresó Shadaloo, Bison jamás estuvo muerto, aparece un sujeto llamado Abel que dice tener conexión con Bison y al final es uno de los varios cuerpos de repuesto rescatados por Nash en el pasado, etcétera, etcétera. Lo bueno es que todo eso acabó. —Finalizó el dragón de viento.

—Tienes razón, hermano... —Pensó Ken mientras llevaba un sorbo de té a su boca—. Fue en ese momento cuando Eliza me dio más valor para superar mis debilidades. Reconozco que fui un tonto y un menso a no dedicarle más tiempo a ella. ¡Dejémonos de rememorar melancolías y vamos a lo divertido! —Regresaba el viejo Masters a sus buenos momentos donde siempre rompía la tensión—. ¿Recordabas cómo iban vestidas ellas para infiltrarse?

—Vestidas de gala y provocando a los guardias con sus piernas. —En ese momento y de forma inconsciente, Ryu cerraba los ojos porque justamente su cerebro hacía memoria de las tenidas formales de ambas mujeres.

De Chun-Li con un quipao de gala blanco, los pompones clásicos en su cabello y zapatos de taco alto que resaltaban su buena figura. Era lógico también por su formalidad como policía internacional.

El conflicto llegó después cuando vio a la joven con un vestido blanco y cuyo cuerpo era a la medida de su belleza. Totalmente indescriptible con su anatomía menuda y proporcional a esa dulce mirada—. Sakura, te veías preciosa...

Ken abrió ampliamente los ojos al oír a Ryu decir eso y ni siquiera en el más bizarro de sus sueños habría sido capaz de escuchar esas semejantes palabras de él. Tomándolo por sorpresa, Ken no dejó pasar la ocasión para comenzar a fastidiar en su particular estilo y ver si la siguiente respuesta del dragón de viento, iba a ser la que confirmaría todas sus "sospechas" — Qué tan preciosa era "Sakura-chan", Ryu...

—Tanto como... ¿eh? — reaccionó Ryu tras salir del trance.

—Sigue Ryu. Qué tan preciosa era Sakura-chan…— continuó molestando Ken levantando las cejas una y otra vez.

¿Desde cuándo que comenzó a ponerse tan afectivo? No, cualquier maniobra suya era aprovechada por las tonterías y burlas de Masters, como aquella aracnofobia en la que el americano siempre ponía arañas de juguete para asustarlo.

—Ohhh _c'mon_ Ryu, ¡Somos casi hermanos! Tenemos confianza y sé perfectamente que esos suspiros por "Sakura-chan" no son casualidad —comentó Ken, añadiendo el diminutivo a la joven para molestarlo más—. Además, hace años que no la vemos, si mal no me equivoco son casi dos años.

—Es verdad que no la vemos hace años, pero…—

Ken se detuvo y al percatarse de las reacciones de Ryu como si intentara desviar el tema a toda costa, se levantó del lugar y se sentó a su lado, apoyando una mano en el hombro del asiático con tal de tranquilizar y explicarle de la nueva situación en la que vivía.

—Vaya, _brother_. Al parecer te estás enfrentando a un desafío más grande que el imbécil de Bison, Sagat o al bastardo ese de Gouki.

—Gouki…— Con solo recordarle el nombre del demonio, el rostro de Ryu pasó a la ira y a la vez al miedo. Ken no reconoció a Ryu verlo con miedo, es más, jamás pensó que podía tener esas sensaciones excepto en una sola ocasión. Ryu era de esas personas que peleaba a toda costa para acabar con todo ese mal que lo acomplejaba desde años, pero precisamente comenzó a conjeturar que ese mal era quien provocaba ese temor y rechazo a enfrentar la situación de ahora.

—Por primera vez debo asumir que eres pésimo para mentir, viejo— comentó Ken tras intentar animar a Ryu—. ¿Seguro que no pasa nada?

—De verdad, Ken. Gracias de todos modos, pero no me sucede nada— nuevamente desvió el tema el japonés.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Descuida, como los viejos tiempo de complicidad de mis travesuras en el dojo, no le diré a nadie. ¿Sí?

En más confianza con su amigo y rival, Ryu se acomoda más, sin embargo, inclinó hacia abajo su cabeza, como si la peor de las penas hubiera invadido su mente. No tenía caso seguir ocultando aquella pesadilla y posiblemente Ken era el indicado para ayudarlo—. Te contaré, aunque es una larga historia.

Luego de tranquilizarse un rato, Ryu comenta la extraña anécdota de ayer a Ken. Si bien el americano no lo tomó en serio al inicio, más adelante empezó a comprender la historia: el resentimiento de Gouki tras ser derrotado por Ryu en el último enfrentamiento y el despertar del _Mu no Ken_ , lo cual indicó el pleno fracaso de abducirlo al poder oscuro; el intentar acceder a Sakura con el Satsui No Hado durante los eventos de SIN y, sobre todo; los pensamientos profundos del japonés hacia la joven recientes. Ken unió cada evento y las coincidencias no eran tan lejanas como parecía y sus sospechas eran más que ciertas, aunque se descolocó total cuando al pedirle más detalles —que Ryu no sería capaz de ocultar— oyó precisamente cuando Ryu le contó de su llanto desconsolado cuando vio morir a Sakura ante sus ojos. Gouki era mucho más violento, como desesperado para que Ryu se entregase al Satsui no Hado, o bien, para exterminar la única amenaza que le era posible a través de un ataque psicológico.

—Ufff… vaya, Ryu. No seré psicólogo, pero veo que tienes es un trauma bastante profundo y que Sakura esté involucrada no es algo menor por lo cercano que hemos estado los tres como peleadores. Pero… ¿muerte? —Sin pensarlo y también con una clara señal de confianza y ánimo por las nubes, se levanta para ir a la habitación de Ryu, agarrar un bolso de viaje y lanzárselo al cuerpo para que de inmediato vaya a buscar cosas de viaje—. Bien compadre, si quieres estar tranquilo, ¡pues mueve ese enorme trasero y empaca tus cosas! ¡Nos iremos a Tokio en este preciso instante!

—¿Bromeas? Eres un lunático Ken —criticó Ryu la repentina decisión del campeón de Norteamérica.

—Bueno, esta no es la mayor locura que he hecho en la vida si me conoces bien— refutó Ken. Definitivamente no iba a librarse de esta nueva locura de su mejor amigo—. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde vive en específico? Porque de verdad no recuerdo mucho dónde es.

—En la zona de Setagaya, según Karin Kanzuki en la última vez. Ken, te lo agradezco de verdad y no debías molestarte —contestaba un apenado Ryu.

—Para nada señor _World Warrior_ , en eso estamos los amigos —se despreocupó Ken—. Además, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mejor amigo y esa joven que quiere ser tu alumna. Imagino que el maestro Gouken te diría lo mismo o incluso más cosas si estuviese acá presente.

Ryu no entendió la indirecta de Ken. De hecho, pensó que estaba bromeando como siempre así que no hizo caso alguno de sus palabras. Sin chistar toma su bolso ya empacado, alguna que otra prenda, cosas de higiene como pasta dental y con Ken suben al helicóptero con nuevo rumbo por delante. La reparación de Suzaku tendría que esperar por un motivo más importante que resolver.

De este modo, Ryu va en busca de Sakura para aclarar la pesadilla y el futuro que les esperará en un nuevo desafío por enfrentar.

* * *

 _ **Si les gustó, comenten, voten y compartan nwn**_

 _ **Si no les gustó, comenten y den su opinión para que pueda mejorar más. Adieu~**_


	3. Oscuridad al Acecho

_**Nuevo capítulo de este re-edit al primer fic que tanto cariño le tengo nwn**_

 ** _Ortografía y redacción corregidas. Así como también algunas tramas y vacíos que dejó la versión vieja._**

 ** _Advertencia:_**

 ** _Los personajes de SF son de Capcom y son sólo para entretener._**

* * *

 _Capítulo II_

 _Oscuridad al acecho_

Tokio volvía a brillar en una mañana y una joven de cumplidos veinte años parte a sus clases ya estando en la Universidad de la misma prefectura y además con un empleo en la tienda de arcades de la localía.

Esa joven es _Sakura Kasugano_.

No sólo era una chica con un gran potencial en las artes marciales como varios se lo hicieron saber, sino también que poseía una belleza sin igual que no por nada era apetecida por varios compañeros de secundaria —a tal punto el hastío que decidió que el que fuese su novio, debía derrotarla en combate y eso jamás pasó— y ahora en preparatoria. Hace dos años abandonó la _Escuela Preparatoria_ _Tamagawa Minami_ luego del torneo de Seth para ingresar a la universidad siendo compañera de clase con su más acérrima amiga Kei Chitose y los del Instituto Taiyo: Batsu, Hinata y Kyosuke, todo esto mientras los demás peleadores estaban confrontándose con los _cuatro nuevos reyes de Shadaloo_ y el retorno inesperado de Nash.

Si alguien quisiera describirla, pues cada estudiante embobado por ella, simplemente apenas se quedaban con unas pocas palabras de halago: Sakura poseía ojos color avellana, un cabello castaño corto y suave, piernas torneadas, brazos firmes y femeninos, caderas armoniosas, labios deseados por muchos, con un busto más relleno desde aquel torneo, trasero firme y carácter pícaro desprendiendo poros de sensualidad con solo su caminar. Era la más popular de la secundaria, preparatoria al igual que ahora en la universidad, lo que no importase que se relacionaba con todas sus compañeras de clase y sin buscar a propósito, provocaba al resto de los hombres.

Algunos se preguntaban si había alguien que ocupase su corazón, pero ella siempre lo negó respondiendo casi en forma apresurada y pidiendo disculpas por la reacción.

Porque si hubo alguien y ese alguien era _Ryu_ , su ídolo y modelo a seguir.

No era necesario decir que lo extrañaba este tiempo sin verlo.

A veces ella se preguntaba qué hizo _su maestro_ para tenerla de esa forma. A veces, le costaba enumerar los sucesos que se quedó pensando en los más importantes: primero, cuando fue poseído por el Satsui no Hado y manipulado por Bison jamás pensó en proteger a alguien de la muerte exponiendo su propia vida; segundo, por los planes de S.I.N. y cuando Maya ataca brutalmente a Cammy, Ryu estuvo a punto de asesinar a uno de los secuaces de Seth. El japonés sin su humanidad estuvo a punto de atacar a Sakura, pero sus lágrimas acabaron con el martirio y Ryu volvió a ser el de antes; tercero, cuando venció a Seth con su _Metsu Hadōken_ demostrando que el verdadero poder es uno mismo. Ni hablar sus vacaciones en la playa cuando fueron compañeros de entrenamiento de manera excepcional, luchando mientras las gotas del mar saltaban sobre sus cuerpos mientras se miraban el uno al otro con felicidad.

Parecían buenos recuerdos…

Sin embargo, aunque Sakura se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Ryu él jamás la tomaría en cuenta como mujer, sino como una hermana menor en el peor de los casos —aun si la respetaba ahora en habilidades—. Lo poco que ella recuerda del torneo SIN y en esa búsqueda de la base de Seth, es que fue alcanzada por uno de los rayos de la máquina _BLECE_ , la misma causante que hacía en Ryu su descontrol del Satsui no Hado.

Era difícil mantener una cierta distancia ya que el Satsui no Hado era tan peligroso y en cualquier momento, sabía que Ryu podía atacar a sus seres queridos. Al saber de la noticia de que partió sin rumbo a entrenar por lo mismo, tuvo que asumir esa condición de errante que poseía el futuro heredero del puño asesino.

Deseaba ojalá que el maestro de Ryu, _Gouken_ , le hiciese algún tipo de charla más enfocada en el futuro.

En ese momento, los deseos más tristes de Sakura poco a poco comenzaron a apoderarse e intentó dejar en alguna parte aquello que le hacía recordar a Ryu —no todo, eso sí—: las artes marciales, su cinta blanca, entre otras cosas más, pensando que ya era tiempo de dejar de ser una colegiala y de jugar al _maestro y alumno_ para dedicarse a ser una persona más íntegra en la sociedad. Tiempo más tarde solo se dedicó a estudiar y el trabajo en las arcades le impedía tener horas para los demás, donde incluso su hermano menor se quejaba del poco tiempo que tenía para él. Ni hablar de que ignoró a todo hombre que le proponía noviazgo. De hombres, sólo se juntaba con Kyosuke y Batsu quienes la ayudaron a combatir contra Hyo, hermano mayor y fallecido del primero, y porque además son amigos de Hinata y Natsu, sus amigas de infancia.

No lo culpaba tampoco: él era un espíritu libre y eso le gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo alejaba de ella, buscando una pelea sin sentido contra un demonio que busca abducirlo y sin razón alguna de lucha.

Al llegar a portas del auditorio de la Tamagawa Minami dónde se realizaría la apertura de nuevo año en una nueva primavera nipona donde sus amigos la esperaban para el banquete inicios de grado, ella cursaba el tercer año para ser maestra de deportes, su malla favorita.

—¡Sakura! ¡Casi llegas tarde como todas las clases! —reía Hinata, la primera de sus amigas riendo.

—¡Perdón, perdón! Lamento la demora, pero hubo mucho tráfico en las calles de Tokio —se justificaba la flor de cerezo.

—Además de volver a quedarte dormida a pesar de una fiesta de la tarde— reía el hijo del ex director de Taiyo, _Raizo—_ , como siempre desde la secundaria. Por cierto, Kei ya está adentro.

—Sí, sí, sí… lo sé lo sé, Batsu— contestaba Sakura mostrando la lengua tras reiterar el conocimiento de su atraso.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos, deberíamos entrar a la ceremonia antes que comiencen sin nosotros. Después podremos continuar molestando a Sakura por llegar tarde —apoyó Kyosuke Kagami para ingresar al recinto.

Y los cinco ingresan a Keio para la ceremonia de graduación con trajes formales, Sakura destacaba por su traje de gala escotado de color morado brillante que dejaba ver una parte de la línea de su busto, cabello suelto y zapatos negros taco bajo, su cuerpo menudo la hacía ver más elegante y robaba las miradas y corazones de sus compañeros al caminar. Kei quien se reunió con el ex equipo "Justice" de Taiyo, no pudo evitar lanzar un comentario al ver a su mejor amiga radiante.

— Llevándose la atención como siempre desde la secundaria— reía Kei tras alegrarse de una actitud de su mejor amiga que irradiaba felicidad—. Si _Ryu-san_ la mirara, posiblemente diría otra cosa.

La actitud de Sakura cambió a una pena que, de hecho, Chitose se había lamentado de pronunciar tales palabras. Ella con mayor razón sabía de estos cambios de ánimo de la joven flor de cerezo que la acompañó en cada momento que sabía más a profundidad los sentimientos de la actual vendedora en las arcades.

—Perdón, no era mi intención decir eso —se disculpaba su mejor amiga.

—No te preocupes, es algo normal después de todo —contestaba Sakura forzando una sonrisa—. Debe estar ocupado entrenando por lo del Satsui no Hado y todo eso. ¡Pero estoy seguro que estará bien!

Era una sonrisa forzada. Kei se lamentó de haber pronunciado aquel nombre.

Algunos alumnos llamaban a los demás a que entraran al salón principal del auditorio. Los chicos comenzaron a avanzar y Sakura se había quedado un poco más retrasada. Al ver nada extraño, caminó para alcanzar a sus amigos.

" _Tienes el mismo poder que él"._

Escuchaba una voz rara, notoria, a pesar del ruido de la música ambiente de la Tamagawa Minami.

" _No tienes que rehusarte a no aceptarlo"._

Otra vez esa voz hizo que Sakura caminase más lento.

" _Ya que él no acepta el poder, tú me harás llegar a él"._

Esta vez caía de rodillas y la música del auditorio comenzaba a desaparecer, así como las demás pláticas de los otros estudiantes.

" _Tienes un potencial, niña. Incluso para superarlo por completo"._

El aire era más irrespirable y su corazón se agitaba más y más.

" _Es la prueba de la sobrevivencia. Los perros de la guerra llaman a los más fuertes. ¡La debilidad sólo se supera con la fuerza absoluta!"_

La garganta se hacía ronca y comenzó a botar sangre tras toser.

—¡Sakura! ¡Reacciona por favor! —pidió Hinata.

" _Ya que no es posible en una batalla… ¡es hora de forzar el despertar de tu verdadera fuerza!"_

…

* * *

Sobrevolando Tokio, Ryu y Ken continuaban en el plan de búsqueda a Sakura para resolver las dudas que involucraban sentimentalmente a ambos japoneses —por el lado de Ken— y a Gouki —por el lado de Ryu—, pero Ryu detectaba una presencia oscura y extrañamente familiar del cual empieza a dudar de su origen.

—¿Quién diablos maneja ese ki tan maligno? —Ken también sintió aquel poder del Ansatsuken en su máximo punto.

—Debe ser Gouki. Es lo más seguro y debe estar tras ella —aventuró Ryu.

—No, Ryu. Ese ki es totalmente más débil que el de Gouki, pero pareciera que fue provocado o algo así— corrigió Ken cuando en ese preciso instante, ambos escuchan la voz de una mujer enrabiada y el aura de energía maligna cada vez se hacía más visible y grande que afortunada mente estaba debajo de ellos. Ryu apenas escucha la voz, inmediatamente su sorpresa pasó a la rabia.

—¡ES SAKURA! ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO QUE ÉL LO PROVOCÓ! — intuyó, no. Aseguró Ryu.

—¡Estás bromeando Ryu! ¡Ella no puede poseer el Satsui no Hado! —negó todo Ken.

De hecho, no podía pasarle por la cabeza cómo es que la chica tiene dentro de sí algo tan peligroso como el aura oscura del Ansatsuken.

—Si es posible, Ken, y soy testigo de ello. La maldita máquina _BLECE_ de _Seth_ la golpeó hace años atrás y como ella también es practicante del arte Ansatsuken, es lógico que tarde o temprano pudiese aparecer, pero ahora es distinto porque acaban de provocarlo —conjeturó el japonés.

—¿Y qué harás ahora, Ryu? —preguntó Ken. Él también estaba preocupado por el estado de la joven.

—Enfrentarla, por supuesto, porque ella no es Sakura sino el Satsui no Hado. Ken te daré la señal cuando esté listo.

Ryu salta del helicóptero y con una caída libre espectacular y aterrizaje se posa llegando al mismo centro del auditorio de la Tamagawa Minami. Lo primero que ve es a Sakura poseída por el Satsui no Hado con los ojos rojos y a los demás ex miembros de Taiyo completamente débiles y apenas pudiéndose levantar de quizás qué daño.

—No, esto no puede estar pasando—. Dentro de su sinceridad, el japonés Ansatsuken apenas la podía reconocer con esa aura tan oscura rodeándola, sus puños se encresparon al saber a la perfección quién era el responsable.

Tenía que detenerla a toda costa antes que esa oscuridad se apoderase por completo de Sakura. Kei y compañía pudieron reconocer al guerrero errante que estaba delante de ellos para enfrentarla o intentar calmarla.

Comienza con un kata simple, pero moviendo sus brazos en círculos para cargar energía de una manera más rápida hasta concentrar ambas manos al centro de forma extendida. La _Oscura Sakura_ se va directo contra él cuando Ryu lleva sus manos atrás en posición de carga a un Hadōken muy distinto a sus versiones originales, sino a uno enfocado en otro objetivo particular usando un nuevo principio aprendido en su última pelea contra Bison: el _Denjin Renki._

—Por favor reacciona. Esta no es la Sakura que conocí hace años y que deseaba ser alguien fuerte con convicciones y que _buscaba otras fortalezas_ como camino… —por un instante, la Sakura poseída por el Satsui no Hado detuvo su actuar al recordar aquellas tres palabras claves, retrasando más esa agresividad que cuando volvió a apoderarse de ella, Ryu cargó la suficiente energía que, además, tenía chispas de electricidad alrededor de sus manos— ¡DENJIN! ¡HADOKEN!

Ese retraso provocó recibir a quemarropa toda la onda eléctrica y ser arrastrada hacia el otro extremo. La joven intentó levantarse, pero el efecto secundario del _Denjin Hadōken_ comenzó a hacer su función al inmovilizar por completo su humanidad que Ryu se posó en frente suyo con carga de puño, cuya aura azul impresionó a los antiguos miembros del proyecto Justice al sentir una calma y paz emanante de esa energía. Un puño recto al abdomen de Sakura y la energía oscura se desprendía de su espalda hasta convertirse en la nada misma. Poco a poco el efecto aturdidor de la onda eléctrica se disipó cuando ella abrió lentamente los ojos y encontrarse con el mismo hombre del cual ella trataba de evitar pensando en su futuro propio.

Tenía que dejar de ilusionarse, pero que Ryu estuviese sosteniendo su cuerpo con calma y con mucho cuidado no ayudaba en lo absoluto y esos recuerdos de lindos momentos —para ella— retornaron a su mente. Así como cuando la salvó de Bison, ahora la estaba salvando del Satsui no Hado.

—¿Sakura, estás bien? —preguntó el guerrero errante. La joven flor de cerezo juraba oír aquella pregunta con una pizca de preocupación, pero como no podía responder nada y su cerebro no procesaba la información que acaba de recibir con semejante visión presente, solamente asintió con un sí moviendo su cabeza—. Me alegro mucho… me preocupé bastante al saber que el Satsui no Hado ahora está presente en ti, y me siento culpable de eso.

¿Culpable? ¿Preocupado? Okey, esto es mucho más de las palabras que ella siempre le frecuentaba oír después de un combate, ¿pero por qué no salían palabras de su boca?

Vio los ojos del mismo guerrero Ansatsuken y no decían mentiras: si estaba fielmente preocupado por ella.

—T-te está b-buscando… —Ryu salió de ese trance de preocupación cuando escucho balbucear a Sakura, lógico si estaba aún débil.

—Descuida, eso ya lo sé y por eso estaba buscándote— aseveró el dragón de viento.

" _Esto ya no es coincidencia. Ryu... ¿acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Abre pronto los ojos!"_

—Creí… que ya no te vería nunca más—. Comentó Sakura abrazando más fuerte a Ryu y por una parte, mostrando explícitamente una felicidad de verlo.

—Lo lamento, Sakura. Debí haberme despedido antes, pero en vez de ello me fui como siempre sin avisar. Ahora Ken me comentó…

—¿Ken también está aquí? —preguntó Sakura

—Sí, pues la idea fue de él —confirmó Ryu— pero buscarte fue idea mía.

…

Ryu iba a soltarla para darle la señal a Ken que descendiera, pero ella sostuvo el agarre impidiéndole hacer algún movimiento posible.

—Por favor, Ryu… no me dejes…

 _Por favor, Ryu… no me dejes…_

Las súplicas de la chica nuevamente hicieron reaccionar a Ryu quien, pensando en un modo de consolarla, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue darle un beso en la frente, como si aquel gesto despertara un recuerdo o un _deja vu_ aun siendo niño.

Sakura por su parte quedó totalmente sorprendida, con sus ojos abiertos casi por completo y un sonrojo indescriptible que a veces maldecía que el destino jugase con sus sentimientos. A pesar de ello y si bien sabía que entre ambos no había nada —al menos por parte de él—, necesitaba… no, suplicaba ser protegida por su verdadera fuerza.

—No te preocupes, acabas de experimentar lo que siento cada día luchando contra este poder oscuro… y ahora es mi turno de cuidarte de él.

El sol salió luego de la tempestad tras escuchar esa última frase del primer y dos veces campeón de _Street Fighter_. Sólo necesitaban verse, aunque sea unos segundos y el abrazo continuó hasta minutos más tarde en el que el Satsui no Hado nuevamente le traería problemas a Ryu, pero esta vez era mucho más serio. No era de sí mismo sino de Sakura, quien ahora es la poseedora del oscuro arte de los Ansatsuken y cuya persona era el medio del _Amo de los Puños_ para llegar hacia él.

Gouken podría estar molesto con él si lo ve con esa expresión de furia, pero ahora la rabia se apoderaba de su mente y no haría intentos por retenerla, sino que la usaría a favor con su entrenamiento para hacerle pagar a Gouki todo el daño que acaba de hacer a una joven e inocente Sakura. Ken descendió con el helicóptero y tras llegar las fuerzas de bomberos y policía, los tres guerreros Ansatsuken dieron declaraciones y tras sus palabras, se marcharon directo a la casa de Sakura para descansar y pensar en un nuevo plan para enfrentar por última vez el Satsui no Hado.

Por primera vez en su vida, Ryu tomaría su combate de manera más personal.


	4. Reto

Nuevo reedit y pronto se vendrán Los Puños Legendarios de Japón y las Crónicas de Kyo Kusanagi.

Algo corto, pues la universidad ya comenzó hace una semana y es más lo que tengo que leer.

Manu (invitado), pues no. Este fic es de Street Fighter, NO DE KOF. Y no, tampoco soy partidario de las parejas crack ya que Kyo tiene novia y el mismo KOF XIV se encargó de oficializarlo nuevamente tras años (Yuki).

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de Capcom.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo III_

 _Reto_

Poco a poco comenzaba a despertar cuando vio a dos hombres platicando bastante en serio sobre cierto suceso que no podía recordar cual.

" _Oh, vamos, ¿en serio que harás esto? ¡Viejo, es una locura!" —_ reclamaba una voz.

" _Sabes que ahora es más peligroso, Ken. No puedo dejar esto como si nada y debo actuar ahora mismo antes que más gente salga lastimada—_ contestó la otra voz—. _Tengo que ponerle fin a esto para que no llegue hasta Sakura, ¡más si ahora ella tiene el Satsui no Hado!_

Ahora recordaba con precisión y sus sospechas fueron ciertas: ella también tenía el maligno poder que atormentaba a Ryu.

 _No te preocupes, acabas de experimentar lo que siento cada día luchando contra este poder oscuro… y ahora es mi turno de cuidarte de él._

Esas palabras tan irreales, aún no podía explicarse como alguien tan hermético como lo es él, pronunciase tamaña promesa.

Sus quejidos de sueño hicieron reaccionar a los dos dragones Ansatsuken quienes voltearon a verla. Lo primero que alcanzó a divisar con mejor precisión fue la cara de preocupación de ambos que pasó finalmente a una de relajo. Sí que estaban pendientes de su estado.

—Dónde estoy… —preguntó aún somnolienta la joven.

—Estás en mi helicóptero y totalmente a salvo —contestó Ken—. De hecho, ya me encargué del resto así que no te preocupes de más. Si preguntas por los chicos, deben están descansando con tu amiga Kei, creo.

Si era Ken, pues debió ocuparse de toda la destrucción ocasionada en el auditorio. No sólo de eso, quizás también era obvio que se encargaría de los gastos y reparación. Agradecía también haber conocido al norteamericano en el camino.

—¿Estás mejor, Sakura? —esta vez fue el turno de Ryu de preguntar.

—Sí. Un poco mareada… pero estoy mejor —indicó la joven.

—Pues sí, tuve que usar el _Denjin Hadōken_ y una nueva técnica para disipar temporalmente tu Satsui no Hado, pero lo importante es que estás bien y eso es lo mejor —comentó el guerrero errante con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿Le sonreía? Si esto es un sueño, para Sakura debía ser de mal gusto.

Pero su quejido de dolor hizo que tomase en cuenta que no era nada un sueño, además de confirmar que se encontraba en un helicóptero sobrevolando Japón.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos? —reaccionó Sakura al ver que tomaban rumbo distinto a un hospital cercano.

—¿A dónde más crees, pequeña Sakura? Pues a tu casa —resolvió Ken—, con ayuda de Karin que me dio tu dirección en una visita que me hizo. Ya dije que me encargué y encargaré futuramente de todo lo ocurrido, así que aprovecha de descansar mientras tanto. Te avisaremos aterrizando en la plaza donde vives.

No demoraron tanto tiempo que sólo unos veinte minutos de trayecto fueron suficientes para arribar en la zona de Setagaya, de la misma prefectura de Tokio.

Apenas bajaron, despertaron a Sakura que logró recuperar sus fuerzas con ese pequeño lapso de tiempo al dormir. Ambos combatientes ayudaron a la joven a bajar y ayudar a caminar porque continuaba con algunas molestias al caminar, por lo que Ryu se ofreció a llevarla nupcial porque cargarla en la espalda iba a ser más peligroso por si se iba al suelo desde esa posición.

" _Vaya… realmente o me hizo caso a las palabras o el mundo está totalmente a la inversa" —_ reía Ken en sus interiores viendo esta nueva situación que le parecía cómica, pero al mismo tiempo, necesaria de ver lo único que le faltaba a su mejor amigo en la vida. Se despidió del piloto para que retornase más tarde.

Llegaron a puertas de su casa cuando Ryu la bajó con cuidado y ella sacó sus pertenencias —que Ken alcanzó a recoger del auditorio— con las llaves de su casa. Abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar para que pudiesen descansar. En especial Ryu al usar el _Denjin Hadōken_ y el golpe de puño que hizo desaparecer temporalmente el Satsui no Hado.

Los tres guerreros Ansatsuken se sentaron y el mismo Ken fue a buscar algo de beber para quitar la sed que tenían en estos momentos y para evitar que Sakura hiciese fuerza de más.

—Lo siento, por haber tenido este poder y despertarlo— se lamentaba la joven al saber que para Ryu, el Satsui no Hado era más que prohibido, sino que detestaba ese poder a toda costa.

—Sakura, no es tu culpa y lo dije antes. No creas que se me olvidó la causa de ello y es la máquina B.L.E.C.E. de S.I.N. — contrarió Ryu con un semblante más sereno y evitar la rabia que lo tenía contenido—. Y ya te dije que, a partir de ahora, te ayudaré a controlarlo de mejor manera.

La calma del guerrero, de soportar esta fuerza oscura desde hace muchos años y mantener sus convicciones vivas, vaya que Sakura había visto confianza en él, en su visión de vida —con reparos en ciertos puntos respecto a "esa soledad"— que esta vez le sonrió con sinceridad y de alguna forma, agradeciéndole la compañía y ese apoyo que necesitaba.

En esos momentos de pensamiento, apareció un adolescente de doce años aproximadamente con pijama, pues con la hora prevista, eran ya las nueve de la noche. Apenas vio y reconoció a los dos hombres que acompañaban a su _hermana_ , se restregaba los ojos para ver si era tan cierto lo que su vista acaba de presenciar.

—No tenía idea que habías llegado con tu novio, hermana —dijo el joven mientras continuaba bostezando.

—¡N-No seas payaso, _Tsukushi Kasugano_! Esto es más serio de lo que piensas… —respondió Sakura casi en un grito y un coloreo carmín en sus mejillas.

—Oye Ryu, ¿no le harás caso a tu cuñado y presentarte como se debe? —apoyó Ken al hermano menor de Sakura con una carcajada.

—¿Tú también, Ken? —reclamó Ryu tomado por sorpresa.

—Hay que aprovechar la situación. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Tsukushi! —Ken saludaba al adolescente chocando los cinco y éste le respondió similar.

—Aunque la última vez que te vi fue en un torneo de Norteamérica que dieron por televisión— comentó el joven.

—Sí, y en la final derroté a un tipo fuerte que lo apodan _El Lobo Salvaje de Southtown_ , claro que ya lo había enfrentado antes y perdí, así que el marcador ahora quedó uno a uno— añadió Ken a aquel combate contra un peleador conocido.

Tras hablar, el hermano menor de Sakura recordó que la presencia de Ryu también estaba ahí. Dejó a Ken para irse directamente a él y saludarlo, mientras el estadounidense esperaba expectante el resultado de esta plática y si es que habrá puesto atención a lo que mencionó con anterioridad.

—Hola, señor Ryu. Creo que es la primera vez que nos conocemos en persona — dijo Tsukushi de manera normal— Mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti hasta hoy.

—Ehm… el gusto es mío— correspondió el japonés al darle la mano.

Ryu encontró bastante rara la afirmación de Tsukushi y del mismo modo, Ken tuvo una leve sospecha: si se suponía que Sakura tenía pensado olvidar gran parte —no todo de Ryu— y el Satsui No Hado desatado en la preparatoria Minami, ¿entonces por qué el hermano de la chica dijo que hablaba hasta en el presente de él? Ken inmediatamente advirtió que Sakura intentaba olvidarlo de otro asunto, y si es que fuera así ¿entonces de qué lo quería olvidar?

Aprovechando el momento de la plática de los dos japoneses, Ken se llevó a Sakura de un tirón con la excusa de contactar a Karin ahora mismo y se fue al cuarto de la misma joven. Sus sospechas y conjeturas finalmente se concretaron que tenía que saldarla de inmediato, todo por su mejor amigo.

—Ken, si es por Karin, podías llamarla por teléfono— dijo una extrañada Sakura.

—A ver _Kasugano Sakura_ , ya deja los juegos de que intentaste olvidar a Ryu porque no te entrenó o cualquier otra excusa que no sea lo que acabo de descubrir ahora —interrumpió el apodado _dragón de fuego Ansatsuken_ con seriedad—. Sé la verdad y sé también del por qué la conexión del Satsui No Hado que acabas de despertar. Así que o lo dices tú, o lo digo yo.

Las mejillas de Sakura inmediatamente se volvieron carmín e intentando fingir demencia ante la posible, pero directa pregunta de Ken y verdad absoluta.

—No te critico ni nada, es sólo que me preocupo de este cabeza hueca que no piensa en nada más que no sea pelear o andar persiguiendo fantasmas— reía Ken para tomar una postura más amena—. Sakura, lo querías olvidar porque jamás te busco o te correspondió el cariño que le dabas desde hace años, porque yo al menos, estoy cien por ciento seguro que has sido la causante de que este menso estuviese con cordura. Admítelo, Sakura… estás total y absolutamente _enamorada_ de Ryu.

Y las mejillas carmín de la chica se volvieron al final rojas como jamás en su vida y ya no tenía sentido seguir mintiendo a alguien como Ken que con tan sólo el mínimo detalle, le era fácil descubrir el resto de la historia, y sin mencionar que se sabe toda la historia de Ryu desde su niñez y todos los hechos que han pasado últimamente respecto a él.

—Vaya vaya… Sakura, por dónde diablos debería comenzar —pensaba el americano rascándose la cabeza para empezar—… no le puedes exigirle cariño de la noche a la mañana a alguien que viaje constantemente como vago por todo el mundo, además de que Ryu es bastante tímido con las chicas ya que literalmente fuiste la primera que conoció en toda su vida. Fin de la historia.

La simpleza era tan increíble lo que pensaba Sakura que él ni necesitó un discurso largo para unir los cabos sueltos. Antes de hablar, otra vez Ken tomó la palabra.

—No te preocupes, que no le diré nada ya no es de mi incumbencia, pero si me preocupo por él que es mi mejor amigo y por qué tú eres como una hermana menor para mí. Si quieres ayudarle un poco, búscalo, pasa tiempo con él, háblale, pero hazlo ya— sugirió el campeón de Norteamérica tomándola de los hombros como si fuese su hermana menor—. Debes abrir sus ojos, que se dé cuenta de que eres lo más preciado que tiene y que descubra poco a poco que hay otras cosas más importantes que pelear contra un fantasma antes que no haya tiempo.

…

—Literalmente todo esto es nuevo para él, así que dense un respiro— concluyó Ken.

Sakura puso atención a cada palabra de Ken, cada consejo para asegurar y, además, proteger el corazón de Ryu y —alguna que otra táctica que usó para conquistar a Eliza en la plática que se alargó por minutos—. La chica sabía que Ken no mentía y que todo ello haría no sólo que Ryu sea atraído a ella, sino también que ambos encontrasen juntos la paz que merecen.

Y no sólo eso, las palabras de Ken significaban algo más que era una pequeña pizca de ilusión intacta que había desaparecido, pero que había tiempo de finalmente revelarlo a la luz. Sakura se limpió las pocas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y le dio un fuerte abrazo a _su hermano mayor_. Agradecía también los consejos de él.

—Gracias, Ken. Ahora finalmente tengo más claro que es lo que quiero hacer en el futuro— dijo la joven flor de cerezo.

—Yo después volveré a hablar con Ryu, pero sin decirle que tuvimos esta pequeña plática. Ahora vayamos antes que comiencen a sospechar del por qué nos demorábamos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza a las palabras de Ken, Sakura se sintió más segura comprendiendo las razones y los prejuicios de Ryu y las dificultades sociales que le impiden una mejor relación tanto comunicativa como afectiva. Luego, ambos salen del cuarto hacia el salón donde estaban Tsukushi y Ryu platicando aún.

—Hasta que salieron por fin ¿dónde se habían metido? —preguntaba el hermano menor de Sakura.

—Tranquilo, Tsukushi. Yo estoy casado y Ryu es quien debería hacer aquella pregunta —reía Ken, Sakura se sonrojaba, Ryu confundido trataba de entender la situación cuando se sintió un viento inusual y pesado en el ambiente.

Era un aura maligna la causante y mucho más poderosa que la de Ryu con el Satsui no Hado la que hacía presencia precisamente en el patio de los Kasugano. Seguido de una explosión, los tres últimos guerreros Ansatsuken activos salieron a investigar y pidiéndole a toda costa al hermano de Sakura que no saliera por ningún motivo.

La presencia oscura continuaba en el aire y trataban de buscar al culpable, pero Ryu logró reconocer aquella aura asesina que volteó hacia atrás para encontrarse con aquel hombre que ha sido el causante de aquellas pesadillas…

Reconocía ese dogi de color gris y rasgado como el suyo, una cinta negra a la cintura y con cuerdas de soga como reemplazo de los guantes, sandalias del mismo color café, cabello rojizo tomado con una cinta en la parte superior, ojos negros con las pupilas del rojo de la sangre y el collar de cuentas de los Ansatsuken en su cuello. El semblante de Ryu cambia a un tono más agresivo cuando Tsukushi salió a observar para saber que estaba pasando y el por qué tanta prisa para salir. Al ver al demonio frente a frente su cuerpo, se congeló del miedo y terror que llegaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

—H-Her-hermana… —el temor era inimaginable que Sakura no podía reprocharlo, así que lo abrazó hacia ella mientras la mirada del _Amo de los Puños_ continuaba en su mente.

Pues era el mismo _Gouki_ quien estaba en frente de sus ojos.

—Quiero saber qué es lo que quieres de mí y cómo fue que llegaste hasta acá —interrogó Ryu con una mirada de furia hacia el asesino del maestro _Goutetsu_.

—NO TIENE CASO RESPONDER ESA PREGUNTA SI SABES A LA PERFECCIÓN CUAL ES LA RESPUESTA, Y ES CIERTA ENERGÍA OSCURA QUE ME LLAMÓ BASTANTE LA ATENCIÓN —contestó el _Amo de los Puños_ dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sakura—. AL PARECER YA LO HA DESPERTADO, EL MISMO PODER QUE EXHIBE TU DEBILIDAD.

—Sakura no tiene nada que ver en esto —debatió Ryu—. Tus asuntos son conmigo.

—Y POR LO QUE VEO, TU IRA CRECE A CADA MOMENTO. ES OBVIO QUE EL SATSUI NO HADO NO SÓLO NOS CONECTA A LOS TRES, SINO QUE ES EL DESTINO MISMO EL QUE QUIERE QUE NOS ENFRENTEMOS.

Si lo pensaba de esta forma, Ryu era quien tenía las más de perder ahora mismo: Ken no tendría oportunidad contra Gouki y él mismo lo sabía a la perfección aunque estuviese en posición de guardia, Sakura no está en condiciones de pelear y ni hablar del asustado de su hermano menor al ver a un mismo _gran demonio_ al frente suyo.

El mismo norteamericano le estaba reprochando durante el viaje en helicóptero la radical decisión que tomaría como recurso final.

Pero no, esta vez debía dejar de ser condescendiente por las preocupaciones de los demás por su persona y comenzar a forjar de manera definitiva su destino, el mismo que cierta joven le hizo dudar de sus _pasadas convicciones._ Un respiro profundo dio Ryu para volver a tomar su seriedad contra Gouki.

—La última vez que nos enfrentamos te derroté por poco. Pero esta vez no pienso darte más el gusto de que sigas atormentando a más gente, así que sólo te pido una condición para que aceptes lo que diré —ofreció el japonés.

Gouki se quedaba en silencio, pues era la primera vez que oía a Ryu hablar con convicción.

—Mi condición es que dejes en paz a Sakura, Ken u otro cercano a mí y seis meses antes de que nos enfrentemos. A cambio, te daré lo que quieres. Gouki, autoproclamado amo de los puños ¡ES MI TURNO DE DESAFIARTE A UN ÚLTIMO COMBATE!

Ken —que, si bien ya sabía de lo que pensaba su mejor amigo, pero que aún consideraba una insensatez— y Sakura reaccionaron atónitos ante la propuesta de Ryu que no les agradó para nada, mientras que Tsukushi del miedo no oyó absolutamente nada.

Un último combate, eso sólo significaba que ambos… pelearían hasta que uno o ambos, muriesen.

—¡¿Estás loco Ryu?! ¡Te lo dije cuando estábamos volando en el helicóptero que era una estupidez! —le reclamó Ken de manera furiosa.

—¡¿De eso estaban discutiendo?! —Preguntó Sakura casi al borde del colapso y muy al estilo policial contra el campeón de Street Fighter, quien sólo asintió su cabeza en señal de afirmar la respuesta—. Ryu, por favor, no lo hagas… no es necesario llegar a este extremo.

Gouki sonrió con un gesto de indulgencia y terquedad por las palabras de Ryu. Sabía que en un combate con estas condiciones a muerte, su sello personal, el _Shun Goku Satsu,_ acabaría con Ryu, sin antes hacerlo sufrir para que despierte el Satsui no Hado antes de matarlo como última opción. Pero esa propuesta a la vez, le traía algo de intranquilidad. Es decir… Ryu jamás pensaría en matar a alguien aun si es su oponente.

Algo le decía que el tutelado de su hermano menor estaba más que listo para enfrentar la muerte, y que ahora el mismo Ryu era una amenaza más que latente en sus convicciones, por lo que se dio la vuelta en señal de marcharse, sin antes darle unas últimas palabras a ahora, su principal rival.

—ACEPTO TU DESAFÍO…ALUMNO DE GOUKEN —contestó Gouki—. SERÁ EN GOUKENTOU DENTRO DE LOS SEIS MESES QUE QUIERES. EN ESE ESCENARIO LOS PERROS DE LA GUERRA OBSERVARÁN NUESTRO COMBATE, EN DÓNDE PERECERÁS Y SERÁS SUCUMBIDO AL PODER OSCURO Y AL DE MIS PUÑOS. UNA VEZ QUE EL DESAFÍO SE HAYA PACTADO… NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS.

Y el demonio desaparece con su aura tras aceptar la propuesta de Ryu. Apenas se fue Gouki, Ken y Sakura reprochaban una y mil veces y todas las que hayan sido necesarias contra Ryu por la radical decisión que acaba de mostrar.

—Ryu, ¡¿acaso quieres suicidarte?! ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? ¡Que pelearán en _Goukentou_ , en su isla de la muerte! Hermano... ¿estás consciente del riesgo que tomas? —otra vez preguntaba Ken casi desesperado.

—Si no lo hacía, Ken, él seguirá haciendo de las suyas a mí y a ustedes dos, y esto tiene que parar ahora —reafirmó Ryu su respuesta.

—Ken tiene bastante razón y lo acaba de decir. Es mucho lo que está en juego —apoyó Sakura al norteamericano, sobre todo porque le había dado esperanzas para acercarse a él que este combate ponía todo de vuelta a cero.

Tsukushi seguía con temor por ver a Gouki, a un demonio en persona y solamente era el mismo practicante Ansatsuken quien estaba más consciente de todo —ni siquiera la joven que abrazaba a su hermano—, así que él se acercó hacia el muchacho para colocarse en cuclillas y estar a su altura, diciéndole toda la verdad de golpe para que también sepa de lo que ocurre en estos momentos.

—Ese Tsukushi, es Gouki, hermano de mi maestro _Gouken_ , dominador del _estilo Ansatsuken_ , el _puño asesino_ y del Satsui no Hado, conocido como el _amo de los puños_ y como dicta su nombre, un verdadero _gran demonio_ —Ken y Sakura quedaban congelados por ver como Ryu le decía toda y cada verdad al hermano menor de la joven—. Fue quien les hizo daño a muchas personas y a tu hermana incluida —apuntó con la mirada a Sakura—, pero no te preocupes, que cuando yo lo derrote, todo se habrá terminado para siempre. Te lo prometo como un practicante más de este mismo arte que por largos años, ha combatido contra sí mismo y la oscuridad misma latente dentro de mí.

Tras revolverle el cabello al hermano de Sakura con una tranquilidad que ninguno de los otros dos se pudo explicar, notaron que primero, por fin Ryu había encontrado una parte de sus convicciones, y precisamente es _proteger_ ; y segundo… que Tsukushi se había relajado ¿Qué convicción era la de Ryu? Pues proteger a alguien, a una persona cercana al menos, para Sakura.

Siempre estaba pendiente de proteger su propia humanidad del resto para evitar que el Satsui no Hado les hiciese daño, pero ahora encontraba que podía proteger a alguien aún en lo adverso para darle una motivación.

Ken no podía amarrarlo ni menos impedirlo ya que incluso su alma saldría a pelear. El otro ex alumno de Gouken se rindió al saber que nada del mundo detendría a su mejor amigo.

—Parece que hablas en serio hermano y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Aunque esté en contra de todo, si necesitas al sparring perfecto, cuenta conmigo —dijo Ken tras extenderle su puño— Sólo prométeme esto, cabeza hueca, que volverás con vida.

No podía prometerle eso y el mismo Ken sabía que era inútil, pero debía darle una motivación extra para ganar como sea aquel enfrentamiento sin revelar las intenciones de Sakura, claro, sino que Ryu debía darse cuenta de ello.

—Gracias, Ken, y siempre es grato contar con tu ayuda —confió el japonés para chocar puños como promesa hecha.

Quedaba una sola persona, la que él sabía que se preocupaba mucho desde hace años.

—No te preocupes, Sakura, que venceré a Gouki y volveré a encontrarme con ustedes.

Ya sea para brindarle tranquilidad, por instinto, algo que nace o lo que sea que estuviese pensando en esos momentos, se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente de la joven se tomó de sorpresa. Ken notó que las mejillas de Sakura estaban en color carmín por el gesto y además de darse cuenta de que Ryu o estaba iniciando las acciones en _ese sentido_ , o sólo era un mero gesto protector. Cual sea de ambas, era lo ideal tomando en cuenta la seriedad de desafío que lanzó el heredero del puño asesino.

Y más que nunca, Ken rezaba para que el menso de su amigo conozca por fin el significado de la palabra _sentimiento_ antes de aquel mortal combate por avecinarse.

* * *

 _ **N/A: He tomado libertades con el manga Sakura Ganbaru! en ellas, respeté que Ken conozca a toda la familia de Sakura, mi libertad es que no conocen a Ryu del todo sino por palabras de Ken y de la misma chica.**_

 _ **Les gustó, review para comentar y apoyar. si no les gustó, pues review para mejorar.**_

 _ **Bye bye~.**_


End file.
